Una Loca Pijamada
by Luna Lightburst
Summary: Nuestros shamanes realizarán una "pijamada" donde muchos secretos se revelarán, tentaciones rondarán el lugar y muchas locuras harán xDU Aparece Hao, pero no es malo... o eso parece OoU Muchas parejas! Entren y lean[Cap4 arriba]
1. Hagamos una pijamada!

"**Una loca pijamada"**

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

**Notas iniciales de la autora:** ¡Hola! n.n Se me ocurrió esta idea en un momento de pleno ocio... trataré de ponerle algo gracioso, o eso creo .-.U

Muchas cosas no estarán acorde con el anime o el manga, y son puras babosadas que inventaré xD así que ya están advertidos.

**Invitado especial:** ¡Haito-kun! n0n será 'bueno' y no malo... Aunque siempre está como una quiere º¬º

**Edades:**

Jun: 20 años

Yoh, Anna, Manta, Hao, Horo: 15 años

Ren: 14 años

Pirika: 13 años

Tamao: 12 años

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, es obra del genial mangaka Hiroyuki Takei n.n

_**-.-.-**_

**Capítulo No. 1: "Hagamos una pijamada!"**

Era una tarde normal en la pensión "En". Los dueños de esta, se hallaban en el patio trasero; Una joven de largos cabellos rubios y piel blanca, estaba sentada en el pasillo, cruzada de piernas y con un cronómetro en la mano derecha. Vestía un traje entero, de falda corta, color negro y una pañoleta roja en la cabeza. Un extraño collar de perlas azules colgaba de su cuello y una pulsera del mismo color en su mano derecha.

Frente a ella, un chico castaño y moreno, vestía un suéter blanco, unos pantalones largos y holgados color azul oscuro. Detrás de sus orejas, reposaban unos enormes audífonos naranjas y en su cuello colgaba un collar de garras de oso. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una pequeña colita.

Yoh estaba en una posición extraña, como si estuviera sentado en el aire y con los brazos extendidos hacia al frente. Sobre ellos, reposaba una enorme jarra color gris, llena de agua. Sus piernas temblaban y su cara estaba roja. Sudaba a cántaros mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Estoy cansado, Anna... – T.T

Aún no ha pasado media hora -

¿Aún no? Me da la impresión de que ha pasado una hora entera – T.TU

No te quejes y continúa – u.ú

Pepepepepepe... – T-T

¿Quieres más entrenamiento? – o.ó

¡No! – ToTU

Entonces deja de quejarte tanto – sentenció la rubia mirando el cronómetro.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo había marcado cero.

_**-.-.-**_

Dos años después de que el torneo fue cancelado, todo seguía igual. Sólo por una pequeña cosa: Hao había vuelto. Pero era una persona, aparentemente distinta. Según él, no pretendía matar a nadie más, a menos que lo ameritara. Yoh lo había recibido en la pensión, después de todo, era su hermano gemelo y por ende, un Asakura. El mismo se hallaba sentado frente al televisor...

Esta película hentai está muy buena – XD

¡Hao Asakura-

¡AHHH! – gritó asustado abrazando rápidamente el televisor. Su capa cubría lo suficiente.

¡¿Qué haces viendo esas cochinadas en MÍ televisor-

Er... – murmuró volteando el rostro. – ¡Hola, Anna! ¡Que sorpresa! – exclamó viendo a una muy enojada rubia con los brazos cruzados y con un aura roja de ira. - ¿Qué se te ofrece? – n.nUUUUUU

¡No te hagas el inocente, te he dicho más de mil veces que no me gustan las porquerías que ves...! –

No, te equivocas, con esta van novecientas noventa y nueve veces – u.úU – corrigió levantando su dedo índice. Anna quedó en silencio por un momento, con un leve tic en la ceja.

_**-. PAF .- un buen derechazo... **_

Imbécil... – ù.ú

¿Qué sucede, Annita? – o.o – preguntó de pronto Yoh, entrando a la sala y se colocaba al lado de su prometida. - ¿Hao estaba viendo películas hentai de nuevo? – (.U – dedujo viendo a su hermano tirado en el suelo con tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Habrá que castrarlo a ver si así se le quita lo pervertido – dijo la rubia con exasperación. El aludido se levantó de golpe.

¡¿QUÉ! – OOU – exclamó el pelilargo llevándose las manos hacia sus partes nobles. - ¡No! ¡Dejen mis cositas en paz! ¡Los que deberían estar viendo eso son ustedes dos-

¿Por qué lo dices- .-.U – preguntó el menor de los Asakura.

Porque se casarán dentro de poco y así sabrán lo que deben hacer en su noche de bodas – XD

Sonoro estruendo se escuchó...

¡Maldito depravado! – gritó Anna furiosa, roja por la ira y por el comentario. Yoh estaba igual de rojo, pero se limitó a bajar la mirada, apenada y tímidamente.

Hao tenía el televisor sobre él.

_**-.-.-**_

Buenas noches – saludó Tamao cortésmente, dejando pasar a los hermanos Usui.

¡Hola, dulce Tamao! – n0n – saludó de vuelta Horo Horo y su gran humanidad, con una enorme sonrisa mientras le tomaba ambas manos. La rosada se sonrojó fugazmente. - ¿Qué otra delicia culinaria cocinaste esta noche:3

Ay, hermano. ¿Que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida- ¬¬ - le regañó Pirika dándole un codazo.

¡Auch! – se quejó el ainu soltando las manos de la sonrojada chica. – Pero que agresiva... – ¬.¬U

Buenas noches, Tamao – n.n – sonrió la ainu ignorando el comentario de su hermano. – Oye... ¿Ya llegó 'tu sabes quien'? – preguntó a la chica por lo bajo. El ainu las miró de reojo.

Oh, sí – respondió ella muy bajo. – Está en el comedor – n.n

¿En serio? – indagó ilusionada la muchacha. – ¡Pues vamos rápido! – exclamó tomando la mano de Tamao y la de Horo, arrastrándolos hasta el comedor.

_**-.-.-**_

Yoh y Anna estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la gran y alargada mesa, la rubia no tenía buena cara precisamente. Hao estaba sentado al lado de Ren, que estaba sentado al lado de Yoh. Frente al shaman y la itako, se hallaban Jun y Manta, que conversaban animadamente. Mucha comida reposaba sobre la mesa.

¡Hola! – saludó alegre Pirika.

Hola, Pirika – saludó Yoh de vuelta. – Hola, Hoto Hoto – n-n

¡¿A quién le llamas Hoto Hoto! – ò.ó

A quien más que a ti te llaman de esa forma – u.u – Ren se hizo notar, al verlo, Pirika lo miró con ojos brillosos.

¡Oh, pero si es el señoriíto! – exclamó el ainu fingiendo alegría.

¿Cómo me llamaste? – o.ó

Jajaja, Hoto Hoto, señoriíto, jajaja – XD – rió Hao burlonamente.

¡¿Quieres pelear! – Ò.ó – gritaron los dos.

Vamos, chicos – trató de calmarlos Yoh. – No se pongan a pelear ahora – n.ñU

¿Y qué si seguimos- desafiaron los dos al unísono.

Los saco a patadas de MÍ casa – ¬¬ - dijo Anna de forma cortante y fría como siempre. Los dos se callaron y tomaron asiento rápidamente. Pirika y Tamao hicieron lo mismo.

Bien, creo que ya podemos comenzar la cena – n.n – sonrió Yoh una vez todos estuvieron sentados y quietos.

_**-.-.-**_

La cena transcurrió normalmente... dentro de lo que cabe; Ren y Horo peleando a cada rato, Anna mandándolos al diablo, Yoh riendo con la escena. Hao de vez en cuando se unía a las peleas de los jóvenes, sólo para buscar más pleito y entretenerse, Jun, Pirika y Tamao charlaban entre ellas, y Manta veía la pelea entre los tres shamanes, sonriendo nerviosamente. Luego de una hora de peleas, gritos, más peleas, risitas exasperantes, peleas, todo tipo de ruidos y... ¿ya mencioné peleas? O.oU Se hizo algo tarde, así que a Yoh se le ocurrió algo...

Si quieren pueden quedarse esta noche... -

¡¿Qué-

¡Con gusto! – n0n – exclamó Horo felizmente. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Vamos, Annita. No creo que sea tan malo – n.ñU – la aludida se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba matar con la mirada a su prometido.

¡Sí! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pijamada? – sugirió Hao emocionado.

¡Buena idea! – apoyó Pirika.

Pero ninguno trajo pijamas – u.ú – señaló la rubia.

¡Eso no importa! El caso es que nadie va a salir virgen de aquí – XD

Silencio general...

_**-. PAF .-**_

Otro comentario así y morirás, Hao Asakura - ¬¬ - amenazó Anna con sendo mazo en las manos.

Sólo bromeaba... – x.x – dijo el shaman de fuego tirado en el suelo, con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Seguro – u.úU – espetó Ren cruzado de brazos.

... – (.UU – Yoh miraba a su hermano, algo avergonzado.

¿Qué se supone exactamente que se hace en una pijamada? – preguntó Tamao de pronto.

Pues... – empezó Manta. – Técnicamente, una pijamada consiste en desvelarse toda la noche hasta el amanecer, viendo películas, contando historias, dándose almohadazos, jugando a la 'penitencia', cantando y bailando en frente de todos, revelando secretos íntimos y ocultos, entre otras cosas – u.u - explicó cruzándose de brazos.

Vaya... – murmuró la rosada impresionada.

¿Con qué empezaremos? – preguntó Jun con una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal con películas? – sugirió el ainu.

¡Si! ¡Yo tengo unas bien buenas! – n0n

Si te refieres a las porquerías esas que ves, ni lo pienses - ¬¬

Pero, pero, pero... – T.T

¡Ya dije! – o.ó

Está bien... -.-U – murmuró resignado Hao. – Bruja aguafiestas... -

Creo que los golpes no son tan efectivos con él – dijo la itako suavemente. - ¿Sabes, Yoh? Estoy pensando seriamente en castrar a tu querido hermano... – u.ú - comentó a su prometido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todos se cubrieron la boca, aguantando la risa por la idea.

**Glup **- T-TU

¿Y si empezamos revelando secretos? – sugirió la ainu. Todos voltearon a verla.

La noche apenas comenzaba...

_**Continuará...** _

_**-.-.-**_

**Notas finales de la autora: **¡Terminé! n0n jeje, cómo quedó este primer capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado n.nU Como siempre, espero sus comentarios al respecto. Habrán muchas locuras e idioteces en este fic, o bueno, intentaré poner suficientes :S Mi mente esta 'algo' retorcida XD y me entraron ganas de escribir algo distinto x3 Habrá romance también, así que no se preocupen. Trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque no prometo nada ñ.nU Pronto estaré de vuelta en la escuela, desgraciadamente, mis vacaciones pasaron muy rápido u.úUUU Pero no puedo hacer nada más T.T En fin, manden reviews! así sabré si están leyendo este fic o no. Cuídense mucho! Aioooooz!


	2. Revelando Secretos

"Una Loca Pijamada" 

**Autora: **Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

**Notas iniciales de la autora: **Hola! Gracias por los reviews! n0n me sorprendí cuando recibí esa cantidad n-n en serio, se los agradezco mucho! x3

Intenté no demorarme, y de hecho, sólo subí este fic porque no tenía nada que hacer xD se nota? Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! Está algo... pasado, pero ahí se ven :S

**Aviso: **Para poner las caritas 'sonrojadas' xD pondré el paréntesis, ya que no puedo poner tantos diagonales T.T no me lo permite...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King...

_**-.-.-**_

**Capítulo No. 2: "Revelando Secretos"**

Todos se sentaron en medio de la sala, formando un círculo. El orden era el siguiente; Jun, Hao, Manta, Tamao, Horo, Pirika, Ren, Yoh y Anna. En el centro del círculo había un frasco, dentro de él, se hallaban unos papelitos. El enano cabezón se acercó y se colocó en el centro, tomando el frasco en sus manos.

Las reglas son las siguientes – empezó a decir él. – A cada uno le tocará sacar un papel del frasco, en el papel estará escrita una pregunta y deberán contestarla con la verdad y nada más que la verdad – explicó.

¿Y cómo sabremos si las respuestas son verdaderas? – preguntó Pirika.

En eso me ayudará Anna – respondió con simpleza. – Como ella y Hao son los únicos aquí que pueden leer la mente, me afirmará si es cierto o no – n.n

¿Y por qué se lo pediste a ella y no a mi? – o.ó - indagó el pelilargo molesto.

Porque yo soy mejor que tu – u.ú – contestó la rubia.

¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice? - ¬¬

Yo - ¬¬ - dijo tajante. - ¿Algún problema? – espetó cruzándose de brazos. Hao pasó saliva.

No, ninguno – n.nUUUU

Bien – u.ú

Entonces, empecemos – n.ñ – sonrió Manta.

El primero en sacar un papelito fue Horo Horo, que pretendía leerlo, pero el enano cabezón lo detuvo, ya que no podía hacerlo. Le quitó el papel, y lo leyó.

¿Te gusta ver hentai? – leyó en voz alta. El ainu quedó sonrojado con la pregunta.

Pues... – u(((u – empezó a decir.

Si dices que no, estarías mintiendo – dijo Anna de pronto. – Vaya, que hasta revistas tienes... – ô.o

... - ¬(((¬ - él la miraba muy rojo. Anna lo miró de vuelta. – Tiene razón... – ù(((ú – admitió por fin.

O.o!

¿Me las prestarías algún día? – OuO – le preguntó Hao emocionado.

Silencio general... Horo lo miró arqueando una ceja.

Oh, quieres un intercambio, por lo que puedo ver... - u.u – siguió el shaman de fuego. – Una de mis películas por tres de tus revistas. ¿Qué dices? – n.n

Todos miraron al pelilargo y luego al azulito, que había quedado pensativo.

Hecho – n(((n

¡Hermano! - ¬¬ - exclamó Pirika molesta, dándole un codazo. Él se quejó.

¿Qué? Yo también tengo mis necesidades - ¬¬U – se defendió.

Son un par de pervertidos desvergonzados – u.ú – comentó Ren.

Es tu turno – n.ñ – le avisó Manta, ofreciéndole el frasco.

El joven Tao, metió la mano y sacó un papelito. Luego se lo entregó al enano cabezón. Este, al leer la pregunta en su mente, se sonrojó. Hao esbozó una sonrisa y Anna se mantenía seria. Yoh los miró incrédulo y los demás con curiosidad.

¿Cuántas veces te... masturbas en un día? – o(((o – leyó un muy sonrojado Manta.

Todos (menos Anna), miraron al chico, que se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate. Jun sonrió levemente mientras se cubría la boca, Tamao estaba sonrojada también.

Esperamos su respuesta, señoriíto - ¬u¬ - sonrió Horo con malicia. – Seguramente son cuatro veces al día – XD – rió.

Una – contradijo el chico, levemente sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada. – Sólo una vez al día – u(((ú

Los jóvenes (menos Hao) miraron a Anna, que tenía su vista fija en el joven Tao. Su cara no denotaba ninguna expresión.

Es cierto - u.u – sentenció después de unos segundos.

Oh, rayos - ¬¬U - se quejó el ainu.

Ja! ¿Creíste que era un vicioso depravado como ustedes dos? - ¬¬

Es que si decías que no lo hacías, ya íbamos a creer que eras marica – XD – rió Hao burlonamente.

¡Cierra la boca, maldito insano! – gritó Ren enojado mientras que su peinado crecía y sacaba su cuchilla, apuntándola hacia el pelilargo. Estaba sonrojado.

Ya, ya – n.ñ – se interpuso Yoh entre los dos. – No empiecen a pelear ahora -

Si, es el turno de Tamao – ñ.nU - sonrió nerviosamente Manta.

Los chicos se calmaron y el enano cabezón le ofreció el frasco a la rosada. Ella, un poco dudosa y nerviosa, sacó un papelito y se lo entregó rápidamente.

¿Tienes algún amor oculto? – leyó Manta.

S-sí – o(((o – contestó Tamao muy sonrojada.

Nadie, a excepción de Yoh, volteó a ver a Anna; era muy obvia la respuesta. Pero como él, siendo tan 'inocente'...

¿Eso es cierto, Annita? – o.o

Sí, Yoh, sí – u.ú – contestó la aludida cruzándose de brazos.

Ah – n.n – sonrió él. – Ojalá le puedas decir algún día, Tamao -

Silencio general...

Es tu turno, Jun – ñ.ñ – le dijo Manta, ofreciéndole el frasco.

Oh, sí – n.n

La chica miró el frasco, y metió la mano, lentamente. Tomó un papelito y lo sacó. Se lo entregó al chico y este lo leyó.

¿Te gusta tu hermano? – O.o

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – OoU – preguntó Pirika.

Sí – n.n

O.o!

¿Qué tiene de malo? – o.o – preguntó ella ante la reacción de todos (menos Anna), Ren estaba en shock. – Es mi hermano -

¡Pues por esa misma razón! – o(((ó - exclamó el mismo. – ¡Soy tu hermano! -

Y por eso te quiero mucho y siempre serás mi consentido – n.n – sonrió la mayor de los hermanos Tao. – Oh, recuerdo cuando eras sólo un bebito. ¡Que lindo eras! Me gustaba halarte tus rosadas mejillas y cargarte todo el día – u.ù – contó dando un suspiro nostálgico y colocándose una mano en la mejilla derecha.

Una vez más, silencio general...

Vaya, que mente tan retorcida tienen todos ustedes – u.ú – comentó Anna con los brazos cruzados. – Ya estaban pensando otras cosas -

¿Pensaron que era incesto, verdad? – XD – rió Hao.

Tu también lo pensaste, así que cierra la boca - ¬¬ - dijo la rubia.

... - ¬.¬U

Er... – murmuró Manta. – Mejor sigamos – ñ-ñU

Es mi turno – n.n – sonrió Yoh.

Introdujo su mano y tomó un papelito. Se lo entregó al chaparro y este lo leyó a continuación.

¿Qué color de ropa interior te gusta? – ô.o

Hm... – o.o – pensó por unos momentos en su respuesta. Todos le miraron curiosos. – Negra, como la que usa mi Annita – n.n

O.o!

¿Cómo sabes que usa ropa interior negra? - ¬u¬ - interrogó Hao suspicazmente. - ¿Acaso ya han tenido algo? - òuó

Pues... – o(((o

_**-. PAF, PAF .- **_

¡Suficiente! - ¬(((¬ - bramó Anna extremadamente roja y con el puño levantado.

Yoh y Hao estaban tendidos en el suelo.

Te toca, Anna – n.nUUUUUU – avisó el enano cabezón después de un largo silencio.

Estúpido juego... – gruñó ella entre dientes, aún sonrojada mientras sacaba su papelito.

El chico, al leer la pregunta mentalmente, dudó en leerla en voz alta. Miró con nerviosismo a la chica, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos. Aparentemente, no le estaba prestando atención.

¿Eres virgen? – Oo – leyó Manta el papel.

No -

O.O!

No lo soy – repitió ella una vez más, para la sorpresa de todos, hasta del mismo Yoh.

... – o.o – Hao la miraba atentamente. Ella se mantenía en la misma posición.

¿Hablas en serio, Anna? – la voz de Yoh sonaba áspera. La aludida no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto.

Está mintiendo – todos miraron al pelilargo. – ¿Por qué mientes así sobre tu virginidad, eh? – ô.o

... - ¬¬

... – (.U – él la miró de vuelta, en silencio. – Creo que tienes razón – u.úU

Oigan, ¿me podrían explicar? - ¬¬ - soltó el menor de los Asakura, por primera vez en la noche, molesto.

¿Crees que alguien me hubiera creído si hubiese dicho que si? – u.ú – le preguntó ella. – Con semejante estupidez que dijiste hace poco, seguramente ¡NO! - ¬(((¬

Ah... – o(((oU

¿Entonces si eres virgen? - .-.U – preguntó Horo.

¿No les quedó claro? - ¬(((¬ - indagó ella, molesta. – ¡Si lo soy! – u(((ú

Jijiji – n(((n

¡Es tu turno, Pirika! – exclamó Jun interesada.

La chica tomó su papelito y se lo entregó a Manta. Sin decir nada. El chico arqueó una ceja al leer la pregunta mentalmente.

¿Te gusta Hao? – O.o

Me pregunto quien habrá escrito todas esas preguntas... - ¬¬ - dijo Anna mirando de reojo a cierto pelilargo.

Lalala – n.n

- ¿Qué? – Oo – preguntó Pirika sin entender la pregunta del papel.

Eso dice - .-.U – le dijo Manta.

Bueno... – o.oU – murmuró ella. – Nop – n.n

¿Qué? ¿No te gusto? – T.T

No – u.u

Oh... Creí que podría tener una oportunidad... – u.ù

Lo dudo, ella tiene en mente a cierta persona desde hace mucho – comentó la rubia, mirando fijamente a la ainu. Ella se sonrojó.

¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? - ¬¬ - interrogó Hao. – Es sólo un chin... – u.ú – no pudo terminar de decirlo, ya que Anna le había lanzado una de sus sandalias. Le dio en la cabeza. Todos lo miraron con cara de ".-.U"

Oye, Annita... – le susurró Yoh al oído a su prometida. - ¿Me podrías decir quién es? -

Después... – le susurró ella de vuelta.

Está bien – n.n

Bien... – empezó Manta. – Es tu turno, Hao – n.ñU

Bueno – n.n# - sonrió él con una curita morada de Los Picapiedras en la frente.

Muy alegre, metió la mano rápidamente y de la misma forma, sacó el papelito.

Toma, Tanma – n-n – dijo pasándoselo a Manta.

¡Es Manta, no Tanma! – ¬¬ - exclamó el aludido, luego leyó el papel. – Este papel tiene dos preguntas – ô.o - comentó el chico. – La primera dice: ¿Te gusta la ropa interior femenina? -

¡Oh, sí! – n0n

De eso no hay dudas - ¬¬U – comentó Ren. Todos asintieron con los brazos cruzados.

La segunda dice: ¿Te la pondrías? – O.o

...No había pensado en eso – o.o

Miente –

¿Qué? - ¬¬

Si has pensado en ponértela, y te voy a matar por eso... -

¿Por qué? Se supone que debes cuidar a Yoh, no a mi – u.ú

No es por eso, grandísimo imbécil. ¡Sino porque acabo de descubrir que registras mi cajón de ropa interior! – gritó Anna notablemente molesta.

O.o!

Ejejeje... – n.nUUUUUU

Vas a morir en mis manos... Hao... – murmuró la chica con la mirada sombría y levantándose, un aura roja la cubría.

Eh... – empezó él, temblando. - ¡Patitas pa' qué las quiero! – T0T – exclamó parándose y saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

Anna lo perseguía con una antorcha encendida y un machete en las manos.

Creo que se acabaron los papeles – o.oU - comentó Tamao viendo el frasco vacío.

Estruendos, vidrios quebrándose, cierras eléctricas, explosiones, árboles cayendo y disparos se escuchaban y estremecían toda la casa.

¿Qué quieren jugar ahora? – n.n – preguntó Yoh de lo más normal.

¡Penitencia! – n0n - exclamaron Horo y Pirika al unísono.

Bien, jugaremos Penitencia – n.n – sentenció Jun.

Sí, la noche aún era muy joven...

_**Continuará...**_

_**-.-.-**_

**Notas finales de la autora: **Fiuf! Terminé -o-U Me quedó raro, ne? xD Me gusta Hao pervertido, así es más divertido, no creen? ;) Creo que me pasé un poco con este capítulo, pero en sí, el fic es algo pasadito de tono ñ.n En las pijamadas siempre se hacen ese tipo de preguntas, o eso creo :S eso me han dicho unos amigos... Y no están muy cuerdos precisamente. Tal vez ya saben lo que es un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, y más cuando pasan este tipo de eventos xD No creo que pueda responder todos los reviews ahora mismo, ya que me llegaron muchos x.x pero de todos modos, se los agradezco enormemente! n0n Muchas gracias! Espero que sigan dejando más reviews n.n me animan a seguirle al fic, en serio, gracias. Nos vemos luego, byes!


	3. Penitencia: Primera Parte

"Una Loca Pijamada" 

**Autora: **Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

**Notas iniciales de la autora: **Ohayô! non Cómo están? Espero que bien n-n vengo con otro capi loco y pasadito, pero algo cortito. Espero que les guste xD

Debo aclararles que soy homo fóbica, por tanto no escribo yaoi o yuri, ni nada por el estilo. Lamento decepcionar a algunos, pero es cuestión de moral y respeto los gustos de los demás n.n

Seguramente demoraré en actualizar, ya que estoy de vuelta en el colegio :S pero haré el intento de no demorar, I promise.

**Dedicado a: **Sayuri (HoroxTamao) y Seinko (YohxAnna) n.n gracias por todo, manitas!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Takei-sama T.T

_**-.-.-**_

Capítulo No. 3: "Penitencia: Primera Parte" 

Nuevamente, todos los jóvenes formaron un círculo en medio de la sala. En el centro de este, se hallaba acostada una botella de vidrio transparente. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo, menos Hao, que estaba en silla de ruedas y todo lleno de vendajes y gasas(n/a: n.nU). Observaban en silencio la botella, y Jun fue la primera que habló.

Como todos sabemos, alguien tendrá que hacer girar la botella. Al que le quede dirigido el pico, tendrá que penitenciar al que le quedó la culata – explicó la chica. – Se vale todo y no se aceptan excusas, así que el que no quiera jugar, que hable ahora o calle para siempre, ya que si no cumplen con su penitencia, serán castigados – n.n

No voy a jugar – dijo Anna parándose.

¿Por qué? – o.o – le preguntó Yoh.

Sólo no quiero – u.ú

¡Vamos, Annita! Juega con nosotros, ¡por favor! – T.T – le rogó tomándole una mano.

Ya dije que no quiero – o.ó – sentenció ella sacudiéndoselo.

Pues, a mi me parece que eres una cobarde – u.¬ - comentó Hao, cruzando sus brazos, ambos enyesados.

¿Cobarde? - ¬¬ - preguntó desafiante. – No le tengo miedo a ese estúpido juego -

Entonces juega, sino todos pensarán lo contrario - ¬.¬ - la rubia miró a los demás, y estos desviaron la mirada. Luego lo miró con odio mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños.

¡Ya! ¡Giren la maldita botella! – u.ú – demandó sentándose nuevamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Jun asintió con una sonrisa e hizo girar la botella con rapidez. Todos miraban expectantes cuando el objeto fue dejando de girar lentamente. Su pico quedó dirigido hacia Pirika y la culata hacia Tamao.

¡Mando yo! – n0n – exclamó la ainu feliz. – Bien... – sonrió maliciosamente mientras pensaba en una buena penitencia para la rosada.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos mientras todos la miraban expectantes.

Quiero que beses a mi hermano en el mentón – n.n

¡¿Qué! – o(((o – exclamaron los aludidos al unísono, muy sonrojados. Los demás los miraron.

Esa será tu penitencia, así que debes cumplirla – n-n

P-pero... – o(((((ò – tartamudeó Tamao insegura. Luego miró a Horo, que la miraba también. Ambos se enrojecieron más aún. – Bu-bueno... -

La chica se fue acercando al ainu lentamente y este pasaba saliva, nervioso. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa también, temblaba un poco por ello. Su rostro estaba cerca al de él, así que para salir rápido de su penitencia, le dio un suave beso en el mentón... Aunque quedó muy cerca de los labios. Se separó rápidamente, con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho. Horo estaba igual, y en shock. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos. Los presentes habían visto la escena en silencio, algo sorprendidos.

¡Que lindos! – n0n – exclamó Pirika con lo que acababa de ver. – Lástima que no traje mi cámara fotográfica... – T.T – se lamentó poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

... - o((((o – ambos seguían sonrojados.

"Creo que tenemos nueva pareja..." – pensó Jun con media sonrisa, observando a los jóvenes.

¡Sigamos! – o.ó – exclamó Hao impaciente.

Bueno, bueno – o.o – le calmó Manta.

El enano cabezón hizo girar la botella. Esta vez, era el turno de Hao para mandar... La culata quedó hacia Anna...

Sólo esto me faltaba... – murmuró la rubia notablemente molesta. – "Seguramente se querrá vengar" – u.ú

Ja! ¡Mi turno! – XD – rió el pelilargo. – Hm... ¿Qué castigo podría darte...? – u.u – dijo mientras pensaba.

... - ¬¬

¡Ya está! – n-n – sonrió él. – Besarás a Yoh en frente de todos nosotros... ¡Justo como se estaban besando ayer en tu habitación! – n0n

O.o!

¡¿Qué! – ò((((ó - gritó Anna muuuuuy sonrojada. Yoh estaba igual de sonrojado. - ¡Desgraciado, estabas espiándonos! -

Fue sólo casualidad - nonUUU

¿Desde cuando son tan apegados ustedes, eh? – ô.o – les preguntó Ren incrédulo.

Eso no te importa - ¬(((¬

Jijiji – ñ(((nU

¡Ya! ¡Tienes que cumplir! - ¬.¬ - indicó Hao.

Me las vas a pagar... – gruñó la chica entre dientes.

Luego de maldecir a todo el mundo por lo bajo, lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Se paró y se sentó en las piernas de su prometido y lo besó apasionada y suavemente en los labios. Él, ni corto ni perezoso, correspondió el beso de la misma forma. La abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él y ella por su parte, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del shaman. Sus lenguas batallaban ferozmente, una con la otra. Ambos habían cerrado sus ojos, concentrados en sus acciones.

Silencio general... Jun, Ren, Pirika y Manta se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Hao y Horo babeados y sonrojados, y Tamao se había desmayado.

¡Un poco más y veremos hentai en vivo! – º¬º - exclamó el pelilargo emocionado al notar que Yoh deslizaba su mano derecha lentamente por la pierna, hasta debajo de la falda de Anna.

¡Suficiente! – o(((ó – gritó Ren, levemente sonrojado. Los 'melosos' jóvenes se separaron de golpe con el grito del shaman, ambos estaban sonrojados y respiraban con dificultad.

¡Oye, chino! - ¬¬ - soltó el pelilargo rápidamente. - ¿Por qué los interrumpiste? ¡Ya se estaban calentando! - ¬o¬

¡Habemos algunos que no tenemos la mente tan pervertida como ustedes! - ¬¬

Lo sentimos – ñ(((n – se disculpó Yoh. – Creo que nos dejamos llevar... – la rubia se había sentado a su lado, callada. Un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas al igual que el castaño.

Oye, Anna... – empezó a hablar Horo. - ¿De verdad eres virgen? - Oo

_**-. PAF .- **_

Yo sólo preguntaba – T.T# - se quejó el ainu con la mejilla roja.

... - ¬(((¬

M-mejor sigamos – ñ-ñ – dijo Manta.

Hizo girar la botella nuevamente, pero con más rapidez... Todos observando atentos el objeto...

Mi turno de mandar – n.n – anunció Jun. – Muy bien, hermanito, harás lo que yo te diga - :3

... – u.ú

Cantarás para mí – n-n

¡¿Qué! –

¿Cantar? – O.o – preguntó Hao. - ¡Yo quiero escucharlo! – XD

¿Ren cantando...? - o.o – murmuró Yoh incrédulo. – Sería como Hao dejando de ver películas hentai – n.nU

¡Oye! - ¬¬

P-pero... ¿Por qué me pides eso, Jun? – o(((ó

No te quejes, Ren. Dime... ¿Hubieras preferido que te hubiese mandado a besar a alguien o bailar desnudo en frente de todos? – u.u

O.oU...!

¡Claro que no! - ¬(((¬

Entonces no veo problema alguno en que cantes para mí – n.n

Pero... – murmuró el joven Tao inseguro. – Depende qué canción quieres que cante - ¬¬

Oh, por eso no te preocupes. Elegí una muy buena y que de seguro conoces... –

¿Cuál es? -

Todos miraron expectantes a la mayor de los hermanos Tao, esta sonreía levemente...

Algo extraño, muy extraño estaba pensando... Y Ren pudo notarlo con toda claridad, ya que pasó saliva con nerviosismo...

Esto me da mala espina... -

**-.-.-**

_**Continuará...**_

**-.-.-**

**Notas finales de la autora: **Oh, sí, ¿Se imaginan a Ren cantando? O.o OMG! Tuve que revolver mi carpeta de música como una loca buscando una buena canción, tenía varias en mente, pero no me decidía, así que le pedí opiniones a otras personas o.oU y al fin me decidí por una xD pero sabrán cuál es en el próximo capítulo. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa :3

Como me llegaron muchos reviews, no podré responderlos todos :S lo lamento, pero se los agradezco mucho n0n sigan enviando reviews, por favor! Hm... aun me estoy debatiendo si meter a Lyserg o no o.oU aunque lo más probable es que lo haga XD

Como ya les había aclarado, soy homo fóbica u.uU no me gusta el yaoi, y mucho menos el yuri :S sin ofender, pero me da asco. En serio lamento decepcionar a algunos, pero es mi forma de pensar. Escribo parejas cien por ciento hetero, nada de homo.

Sin más que agregar, les agradezco mucho su atención para con este fic n.n me despido de ustedes por ahora, es seguro que demoraré para el próximo capítulo, ya que me dejan mucha tarea y no me dejan usar la pc, sólo los fines de semana y cuando necesito hacer alguna investigación o trabajo para la escuela -.-U That REALLY sucks! ToT

See ya' later, take care and peace!


	4. Penitencia: Segunda Parte

**Autora:** Hikaru-Anna-Asakura

"Una Loca Pijamada" 

**Notas iniciales de la autora: **Hola! Perdón por la demora! T.T es que he estado muuuuy ocupada con tareas o.oU además, toy toda quemada por el sol xDU me fui a tomar un descanso a la piscina y la playa el fin de semana pasado n.nU

Esperan mucho romance ne? Pos, ya verán en unos capítulos más adelante... n.n

Les aclaro nuevamente: NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI! Soy homo-fóbica! Lo siento! Pero soy así!

No recuerdo quien me preguntó algo de cómo me salían las caritas de "¬¬", no he podido revisar muy bien los reviews, pero de todos modos se los agradezco mucho!

Respondiendo a la pregunta: No editen el capítulo que suban con el editor de la página... sino se borrarán las caritas u.uU

Sin más que agregar, los dejo a que lean!

**-.-.-**

Capítulo No. 4: "Penitencia: Segunda Parte" 

Aterradores gritos resonaban por las paredes de la pensión. Una que otra risita exasperante se escuchaba, muchas risas, algunas contagiosas, otras burlonas y unas... un tanto descontroladas y sonoras.

En el centro de reunión, se hallaba un muy enojado, malhumorado y picudo Ren. Su peinado había crecido considerablemente y un leve rubor, tanto de vergüenza como de ira, cubría sus mejillas.

¡NO VOY A CANTAR SEMEJANTE COSA! -

Tranquilízate, Ren. No creo que sea tan malo – n.ñU – trató de calmarle Yoh al muy avergonzado chico.

¿QUE NO QUÉ! – Ò.ó – gritó "ligeramente" alterado.

¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡La canción indicada para el señoriíto! – XD – rió sonoramente Hao.

¡SÍ! – XD – le apoyó Horo riendo como un ebrio.

¡CIERREN LA BOCA! – exclamó Ren más rojo que antes.

¡No quiero peleas en MÍ casa! – ò.ó – les regañó Anna ya cansada de tanto alboroto. – ¡Así que se callan todos de una vez! -

"Cri cri cri"

Bien – continuó la chica. – Tienes que cumplir tu penitencia como lo hicieron los otros -

¿Y si no quiero? - ¬¬

Entonces, serás severamente castigado – u.u – sentenció Manta.

¡Ja! No podrán hacerme nada – u.ú – soltó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

¿Eso crees? – Ren miró al shaman de fuego de soslayo. – Mira – n.n – indicó con su dedo una enorme guillotina situada en la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras.

Su filosa hoja caía pesadamente sobre una zanahoria, cortándola por la mitad.

O.o!

Si no cumples, podrás empezar diciéndole adiós a tu querida antenita ahora mismo – n-n – sonrió el pelilargo como si nada.

Ren pasó saliva nerviosamente mientras parecía pensarlo.

¡Ya! ¡Está bien! – exclamó el chico dándose por vencido. – Cantaré la estúpida canción – u.ú

¡Bien! – n.n – saltó Jun emocionada. – Aparte de eso, tendrás que vestirte acorde con la canción... -

¿QUÉ! - ÒÔ

El pobre chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo con lo que le venía; sólo sintió como la halaban escaleras arriba y lo desvestían rápidamente, dejándolo sólo con sus boxers...

Unos minutos después...

¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA...! - XD

Todos, a excepción de Anna, reían a más no poder. La itako se mantenía con su rostro serio, pero con los labios levemente curvados.

Se estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro con lo que estaba viendo.

No sé por qué me metí en esto... – se quejaba Ren entre dientes, lanzando gruñidos llenos de pura rabia y vergüenza.

Estaba vestido de una forma muy... ¿femenina?

Tenía puesta una camisa blanca, ceñida al cuerpo. Un "implante" en el pecho, simulando los de una mujer. Una falda roja corta, como a mitad de pierna, un poco ceñida. Unos zapatos rojos de tacón super delgado y fino. Su cara estaba maquillada, con los labios pintados de rojo, y su cabello en una "coleta", que más bien era su cuernito con un pequeño aro rojo adornándolo.

Viéndolo bien en sí...

Parecía un travesti.

¡Ya no es señoriíto! ¡Sino señorita! – XD – rió el mayor de los hermanos Usui. Pirika estaba casi llorando de la risa.

Hao estaba silbando.

Si no fueras hombre, ¡podría invitarte a salir conmigo! – XD – exclamó el mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

Ren enrojeció... pero de la rabia y vergüenza. Apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza mientras murmuraba insultos de toda clase.

Malditos... -

Tranquilízate – n.n – sonrió Jun como si nada.

Toma – dijo Pirika pasándole un micrófono, el cual él tomó confundido.

Ella señaló una extraña tarima que, misteriosa y mágicamente había aparecido en una esquina de la sala.

¿De dónde salió esa tarima? – OoU – preguntó Tamao sorprendida.

¿Me preguntas a mi? – soltó Hao. – Seguramente la autora de este fic estaba volada cuando decidió escribir esto - ¬¬

(n/a: Diantres! Me descubrió... ¬¬U Vas a sufrir Hao!)

¡Vé, Ren...! – exclamó Yoh. - ¡Vé y sé libre! – n0n

(n/a: Y me dicen volada a mi... -.-U)

... – n.n

Ignorando el tema de "Liberen de Ren"...

El susodicho, después de haber maldecido a Reymundo y todo el mundo por lo bajo (n/a: no me pregunten quién carajos es Reymundo...), subió a la tarima como pudo, ya que nunca había caminado con tacones altos y los tobillos se le doblaban. Se colocó hacia el "público", suspiró cansado, y miró a todos.

Primero que nada... – empezó a decir él. – ¡Váyanse al carajo todos! -

Silencio general y todos con cara de "ô.oU"

Ren tomó un poco de aire y empezó a cantar...

"_Hi, Barbie!_

_Hi, Ken!_

_You wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure, Ken!_

_Jump in!"_

"_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"_

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

"_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"_

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!"_

"_I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring ring_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky"_

"_You can touch, you can play_

_If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow"_

"_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation!"_

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah ah ah yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ooh wow, ooh wow_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah ah ah yeah_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ooh wow, ooh wow"_

"_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again_

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party"_

"_You can touch, you can play_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started_

_Oh, I love you Ken!"_

Una vez más… Silencio general…

… - ù(((ú – Ren, rápidamente se bajó de la tarima, no sin antes caerse por los tacones altos, y salió de la sala, escaleras arriba.

Oh, por Dios... – soltó Jun con lágrimas en los ojos y cubriendo su boca con una mano.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...! - XDDDDD

Risas, carcajadas, risas, risotadas, risas aguantadas y... ¿ya dije risas? O.oU estremecieron toda la pensión. Yoh observó a su prometida, ya que la risa aguantada era la de ella. Sonrió ante el acto.

Se estaba divirtiendo aunque no lo aceptara por fuera.

¿Ese era Ren de verdad! – XD – exclamó Manta casi sin aire en los pulmones.

Pero cantó muy bien, jijiji – n.n

Hm... – Anna parecía pensativa, observando detenida y maliciosamente a Hao, que reía descontroladamente.

Algo macabro estaba planeando...

**-.-.-**

¡NO! - ToT

Mi turno – u.u

¡NOOOO...! - TToTT

... - ¬¬

¡NOOOOOOOO...! - TTTToTTTT

¡Ya! – ò.ó

Ya – n.n

... – ô.ó

... – n.nUUU

La rubia se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y todos la miraron. – Bailarás y cantarás – dijo.

¿Qué cantaré y bailaré mi linda, poderosa, preciosa, hermosa y super sexy cuñadita? – n.ñUUU

Había que tratar de aminorar el castigo de alguna forma, ¿no? Considerando que Anna quería vengarse...

Eso era demasiado evidente.

¡Déjate de estupideces! - ¬¬ - le regañó la chica. Luego se cruzó de brazos. – Hm... Ya sé – le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a las otras chicas y estas asintieron sonrientes.

¿Qué canción será, Annita? – o.o – interrogó Yoh impaciente.

Esta no dijo nada y, junto con Jun y Pirika, halaron al gemelo mayor escaleras arriba. Tamao les siguió de cerca.

**-.-.-**

¿Qué le estarán haciendo esas brujas? – o.oU – se preguntó Horo.

Algo bueno no es, eso es seguro -

Ya llevan mucho tiempo allá arriba - .-.U – dijo Yoh. – Iré a revisar... -

Justo cuando se levantó del suelo y volteó hacia la puerta, se encontró con las cuatro chicas, que entraban en silencio. Anna tomó a su prometido por un brazo y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente junto a ella. Este, confundido, no preguntó ni dijo nada. Las demás se sentaron nuevamente.

El show apenas comenzará... -

_**Continuará...**_

**-.-.-**

**Notas finales de la autora:** Jojojo! Que mala soy! x3U sorry, no me pude resistir, así que lo corté en esta parte xDU Me quedó algo raro el cap .-.U pero bueh, no tenía mucha inspiración -.-U

¿Creyeron que Ren cantaría Ryuuro? Pos, para serles sincera, al principio pensaba ponerle ese tema, pero como que me arrepentí después de haberlo pensado varias veces... Así que me decidí por "Barbie Girl".

La canción es super vieja, pero se me ocurrió esa idea cuando la escuchaba en su versión punk, por MXPX xDU es muy buena y graciosa. Se las recomiendo.

Pues... a ver que se le hará con Hao, aunque ya tengo una parte de lo que sigue en el próximo capítulo, así que se tendrán que esperar! Muajajajajaja!

Ok, seguramente demoraré en actualizar, ya que me están dejando mucha tarea T.T casi ni puedo dormir bien, salvo los fines de semana, a veces ni tanto -.-U En fin, eso es todo, manden reviews, por favor! n0n Espero sus comentarios, byes!


End file.
